


Первое свидание

by Taracsacum



Series: Hopelessly in Love [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Starker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Настало время первого свидания Тони и Питера, что же задумал Старк?





	Первое свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201482) by [niintendojpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg). 

Питер захлопывает дверь в комнату и бросает рюкзак на кровать. Для подготовки к свиданию с Тони у него не так много времени. Проводя рукой по волосам, Паркер вдруг щёлкает пальцами, вспоминая, что ему надо бы принять душ. Только стоя под струями воды он окончательно понимает, что идёт на свидание, и не с кем-нибудь — с Тони Старком. С самим Тони Старком. Он помнит, как счёл мужчину привлекательным, когда увидел его фотографию в каком-то журнале, но когда он встретился с ним лично, то — вау — был просто обескуражен. Они постепенно узнавали друг друга поближе и как-то одновременно поняли, что между ними есть некая удивительная связь. Но, конечно, они признались друг другу в своих чувствах не сразу. Питер до сих пор помнит их первый поцелуй. Он был такой потрясающий, словно губы Паркера были созданы именно для того, чтобы целовать Тони. Он так давно ждал этого момента, что, когда он наконец настал, парень не мог думать ни о чём, кроме него. Но сегодня все его мысли были лишь о свидании. Что ему надеть? И что говорить? Он не заметил, как прошло уже полчаса и подушечки его пальцев сморщились от влаги.

Обернув вокруг бёдер полотенце и тряхнув головой, Питер выходит из ванной. Он роется в ящиках и шкафах в поисках подходящего наряда, но ничего не находит. Это свидание-сюрприз, и Питер не имеет никакого представления о том, что его ждёт, он лишь знает, что за ним уже скоро заедет Старк. И ещё то, что он без понятия, что ему надеть. Паркер пытается представить, куда его может повести Старк — и это явно не какая-нибудь кофейня. Но насколько серьёзно он к этому подошёл? В конечном итоге Питер останавливает свой выбор на брюках и белой рубашке. Классический стиль, кажется, подойдёт. Когда он оделся и привёл в порядок волосы, уже пришло время выходить. Раздался осторожный стук в дверь его комнаты. Ещё раз оглядев себя в зеркале, Питер глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь.

На пороге стоял Тони, одетый в серый костюм, волосы мужчины были красиво уложены, в руках он держал корзину с алыми розами. Паркер, ахнув, забрал цветы.

— Тони, они прекрасны. Спасибо, — улыбнулся парень, поставив корзинку на прикроватный столик.

Взяв ключи, он подошёл к Старку и поцеловал его в щёку.

— Готов, Пит? — Тони протянул ему руку, Питер без промедления её принял.

Пара спустилась к шикарному чёрному автомобилю, у которого их ждал Хэппи. Хоган поприветствовал их, и Старк открыл дверцу, пропуская Паркера вперёд. Всю дорогу Питер пытался добиться от Тони, куда же они, собственно, едут, но тот загадочно молчал. Мужчина подал знак Хэппи, чтобы тот опустил перегородку в салоне, и взял парня за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Я думал о тебе, — пробормотал он, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Питера. На лице Паркера расцвела улыбка, он всё ещё не мог поверить в происходящее. (Сам) Тони Старк думал о нём. Тот самый Тони Старк, на которого он сейчас смотрел подняв голову, тот самый Тони Старк, который любил его в ответ.

Питер огромными глазами смотрел в карие глаза мужчины.

— Я тоже думал о тебе.

Тони готов был поклясться, что его сердце пропустило удар после этих слов. Он так обожал Питера и услышал, что тот тоже его вспоминал? Превосходно. Паркер какое-то время пытался угадать, куда же его везут, и каждый раз, когда ошибался, забавно надувал щёки. Он перебрал все варианты: от квестов до музеев. Он и правда не знал, что же задумал Тони. А Старк хотел показать парню, как много тот для него значит. Когда они уже выехали за город, у Питера иссякли все догадки.

— Ты же не убивать меня везёшь, правда? — рассмеялся Паркер, указывая на проносящиеся мимо них деревья. Казалось, что они едут не по трассе, а по какой-то тропке. Тони лишь хохотнул и отрицательно помотал головой. Автомобиль и правда свернул на тропу, и Старк ткнул пальцем в стекло. Питер восторженно выглянул в окно и ошеломлённо замер. Они остановились у красивого ресторана, парень услышал, как вдалеке кто-то играет на скрипках и фортепиано.

Открыв Паркеру дверь, Тони вновь протянул ему руку. Питер счастливо сжал его ладонь, и пара медленно пошла к ресторану. Он действительно был прекрасен. Пока мужчина разговаривал с хостесс, парень восторженно осматривал интерьер. Помещение заполнили нежная музыка и невероятный запах шикарных блюд. Питеру не дали рассмотреть всё до мельчайших подробностей: хостесс подвела их к лестнице. Паркер недоумённо посмотрел на Тони и поражённо раскрыл рот, когда они поднялись наверх. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Пара оказалась на небольшом балконе, посреди которого стоял стол с зажжёнными свечами, которые горели и среди расставленных повсюду корзин с цветами. Тёмно-синее небо было усыпано звёздами, а яркий свет полной луны освещал двух влюблённых. На горизонте слабо мерцали огни города. Это было прекрасно.

— Тони, это… Это так красиво, — промолвил, запинаясь, Питер, по-прежнему не до конца веря, что всё это на самом деле не сон. Он был готов в любой момент проснуться. Тони провёл парня к столу, отодвинув ему стул. Сев напротив, Старк заказал бутылку ужасно дорогого красного вина и разлил его по бокалам. Паркер всё ещё находился под впечатлением и восторженно рассматривал балкон. — Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, честно, не могу поверить, что ты сделал это для меня.

Тони же просто восхищался сидящим напротив него парнем. Отблески огня танцевали на его коже, делая её ещё более румяной. Аккуратно уложенные каштановые волосы чуть растрепались от того, что Питер постоянно крутил головой. Широко распахнутые глаза блестели. Старк улыбнулся, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Когда Питер обернулся к нему, сердце мужчины едва не выпорхнуло из груди. Он не мог поверить, что этот парнишка так действует на него.

— Обычно люди приходят сюда, чтобы отдохнуть без вездесущих журналистов, ну, и для того, чтобы впечатлить свою вторую половинку, — подмигнул Тони, Паркер зарделся. — Что закажем?

Оба заказали пасту, но еда сейчас занимала у них в мыслях отнюдь не первое место.

— Ну, — Питер чуть склонился над столом, — рассказывай, как дела у невероятно успешного мужчины на работе? — Он отправил вилку в рот, наслаждаясь восхитительным вкусом пасты.

— В основном, я сейчас работаю над улучшением костюмов и разработкой искусственного интеллекта. А как идут дела у лучшего студента? — спросил Тони. Ему не очень нравилось говорить о себе и хотелось услышать побольше о жизни Питера.

— Ну, у нас скоро будут соревнования, но я не уверен, что смогу на них попасть. С одной стороны, было бы довольно круто поучаствовать, а с другой, для этого надо будет на неделю уехать в Калифорнию, и я не могу выбрать между колледжем и супергеройской жизнью, — пожал плечами Паркер, жуя пасту. Старк нахмурился и протянул руку к ладони парня.

— Ты должен поехать, Питер. Отдохни от всех этих супергеройских штучек и насладись студенческой порой. Такое бывает лишь раз в жизни.

Питер кивнул, казалось, задумавшись над словами мужчины. Какое-то время они просто разговаривали обо всём на свете, узнавая друг друга ещё лучше. Вскоре, расправившись с блюдами и вином, Тони оплатил заказ, оставил щедрые чаевые и вместе с парнем отправился обратно в город.

Мимо них проносились здания, свет фонарей то исчезал, то появлялся вновь. Питер уже начал дремать, как вдруг у Старка зазвонил телефон. Мужчина извинился, сказав, что это важный звонок, и ответил. В основном, весь разговор парень просто смотрел в окно, не вслушиваясь в то, что говорит Тони, пока тот вдруг резко не сказал: «Мне всё равно. Вы обещали мне, что материалы придут вовремя. Это мистер Старк».

Паркер сам не понял, почему после этих слов к его щекам — и не только — прилила кровь. Временами он мысленно перебирал всяческие варианты событий, связанных с этим голосом, и ситуации, в которых он бы по-разному звучал. И, конечно же, «мистер Старк» он тоже не оставил без внимания. Он не знал, то ли ему так ударил в голову алкоголь, то ли то, как сидел на Тони его облегающий костюм, произвело на него столь сильное впечатление, что ему нестерпимо захотелось прижаться к мужчине ближе. Он мельком глянул в сторону водителя и понял, что перегородка в салоне уже снова опущена.

Немного осмелев под действием вина, парень обнял Старка за шею. Мужчина был поражён, но точно не собирался протестовать. Питер поцеловал Тони за ухом, затем поцелуями спустился к подбородку и шее. Старк застонал, когда Паркер принялся покусывать и посасывать кожу на ключицах. Он быстро сбросил звонок и отшвырнул телефон на сиденье, обхватывая бёдра по-прежнему целующего его шею Питера ладонями, теснее прижимая к себе.

— Простите, мистер Старк, я просто не смог удержаться, — признался Паркер и прикусил губу, заглядывая мужчине в глаза. Внизу живота Тони всё горело от сказанного Питером «мистер Старк», он понял, что ему правда — правда — нравится, когда Паркер называет его так. И особенно то, как он прикусывает губу. Он резко его поцеловал, облизывая нижнюю губу Питера. Их языки сплелись в каком-то страстном танце. Питер слегка прикусил кончик языка Старка, отчего мужчина едва не сошёл с ума. Он сжал в руке волосы парня и чуть оттянул, вынуждая его откинуть голову назад и простонать.

— Придётся подождать, малыш, — выдохнул Тони, приводя их обоих в порядок. Питер хотел было спросить, почему, как автомобиль остановился у Особняка Мстителей. Смущённо кашлянув, он начал поправлять свой костюм, стараясь скрыть неловкость, и вышел из машины, стоило Старку только открыть дверцу с его стороны. Ночной воздух чуть остудил пыл парня. Паркер знал, что они не одни и что им придётся не подавать никаких признаков того, что они вместе, поэтому постарался взять себя в руки. Однако он решил спросить:

— Ты не против сходить со мной на свидание ещё раз? Только на этот раз я всё спланирую сам.

Тони улыбнулся и ответил:

— Конечно.

Паркеру хотелось поцеловать его на прощание, но он знал, что не может этого сделать. Улыбнувшись напоследок, он поднялся по ступеням. Войдя в свою комнату, Питер разделся и упал на кровать. Он уже почти уснул, как вдруг заметил корзину цветов, стоящую на столике рядом. Дотянувшись до неё, он взял одну розу и, понюхав, прижал её к груди. Окружённый ароматом цветов, он заснул с мыслями о Тони.


End file.
